A wide variety of techniques are usable to communicate wirelessly between devices. One such technique is referred to as WiMAX, which is an acronym for Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access and is commonly used to refer to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standards. WiMAX is a wireless broadband technology that supports a variety of transmission modes, such as point to multi-point (PMP) broadband wireless access.
WiMAX techniques communicate wirelessly through the use of frames. In order to detect a frame, a preamble is specified for the frame that provides a reference for frame synchronization, which frame synchronization is used to establish frame timing and initial symbol timing for the frame. The preamble employs a symbol structure to establish fixed relationships among subcarriers of a signal and to indicate a start of a downlink frame. These fixed relationships are usable to minimize effects of distortions and interruptions, such as to adjust a timing offset, a frequency offset, transmitted signal power, and so on. In some instances, however, conventional techniques used for frame synchronization fail by detecting a false synchronization frame, interference in an upload/download gap, and so on.